Three Numbers Opens My Heart
by Loveless Vamp
Summary: Bella is killed by Victoria and leaves a special box for Edward to find and open. Three special numbers will open the box. Three special numbers will open her heart. If Edward truly loves Bella, it should be easy... Does Edward really love Bella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon.**_

_**A/N- R&R please!**_

My eyes burned with grief as I saw the broken body on the floor. Her lifeless eyes stared into the sky with a peaceful steadyness... My Bella... My Bella was gone.

Alice gasped slightly at the gruesome sight. Whoever killed...murdered...my love has showed no signs of mercy as he or she did. Alice layed a hand on my arm, her eyes burning with questions and un-hidden anger. _Edward...who has done this? Do you know?_

I shook my head slowly, my eyes still staring at the lifeless body... "No, I don't know..." I walked over towards Bella and shut her eyelids. "But I'm going to find out," I promised. Bella's face bore a placid look, her last moments in this world in endless solitude.

Alice came next to me and lowered her head, if she could have, she would have been crying. The medow looked odd, out of place, with Bella's bloodied body lying in the middle of it all. Pieces of grass, bark, and plants were shrewn out everywhere. It destroyed the peaceful affect of the only place me and my Bella could be at...alone.

"Edward," Alice whispered as she pointed at something on the ground behind me. I turned to look. On the ground in small letters dugged into the dirt, was the name 'Victoria'.

I couldn't believe it...Victoria had done this. We had all forgotten about her in the past twenty years as Bella was turned...Why did she have to come back? Why did she have to take my angel away? Just because of the loss of her mate, James, who I had killed in order to protect Bella?!

I clenched my fists tightly and swore under my breath. I began to scan the surroundings, looking for anything...anything.

"Carlisle...come to the medow and bring everyone with you," I heard Alice talking on her phone with Carlisle. She paused, "No, don't be..." Alice paused again, this time to sob out loud, "Don't search for Bella. She's...she's right here." I heard her say something else, but it was clouded out by my sudden lust for revenge.

"Oh Bella," Alice cried out sadly as she sobbed into her knees. Dry sobs.

I turned around and walked over to Alice and Bella. My eyes must have been black since Alice looked up at me with surprisement. I didn't breath for the rest of the time as we waited for the rest to come. I didn't want to smell the scent of my beloved, gone Bella. Would she be in heaven? Or maybe hell...

"_Bella_!"

I didn't have to turned around to hear who it was...It was Esme. Her voice coated with sorrow and grief as she saw her daughter.

_Oh my god..._

_Who did this? I'm gonna pummel the person in the face then burn him into ashes and then burn the ashes again..._

_Wow...I can't...This is..._

_Ah, too many emotions..._

I shut my mind from everyone's thoughts. I just couldn't bear to have to hear the pitiful words they throwed out at me.

Carlisle sighed as he laid his hand on my shoulder, "Are you going to be alright, Edward?"

I need to find Victoria...I'm going to make her pay a thousand times worse than this...I'm going to rip her to shreds then burn her slowly to hell... I could almost feel everyone's gazes as they watched my eyes turn blacker and blacker and black as the deepest blackhole.

Jasper tried sending calm waves at me, but I fought them off. I needed to feel the anger and grief. It was the only way for me to grieve for Bella... Carlisle was asking something but I quickly shrugged it off as I broke running towards our house.

"Edward!!" Alice screamed towards me as I ran fast...too fast.

_"Edward...You know that I love you, right?" Bella asked, her eyes looking at me intensly._

_I broke into a smile, "Now why so serious all of a sudden?" Bella just stared at me until I answered back, "Of course. You know that I love you too, right?"_

_Bella sighed and nodded, her eyes watched something far away, and I could feel the distress coming out of her in huge amounts. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked softly, nuzzling her neck._

_She didn't break out in giggles like she always did, instead she just took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply and passionately as she could...When she broke away, her eyes looked away quickly, but I cought the look of sorrow in her eyes. I didn't question._

I kicked at a tree as I ripped open the door of my house and ran upstairs._ Maybe if I asked...maybe if I questioned her why...She knew that Victoria was going to kill her...God damn it, why Bella?!_

Bella's room opened for me. I saw the stacks of books on the ground. The CD player still turned on with no music playing. Her wardrobe's door opened a crack. Then I saw the opened window... I looked around sadly... _Oh Bella...why?_

I closed the door and locked it, making sure no one could interrupt. I sat down on Bella's bed and looked around, everything was the same as she left it...messy yet comfortable. I lyed down on her bed and stared up with unseeing eyes...then my eyes focused onto something. A white envelope. It was taped to the cieling, oddly, and I didn't pause as I jumped up swiftly to grab at it.

Opening it with care, I read it silently...

**Oh, dear Edward,**

**You must have found this after you came home from finding me...dead. It's hard to write about me dieing in this paper because, well, I'll be dead already before you read this. Edward, know that I love you with the upmost power. I did not want to leave you like I will, no, I did not wish for that. Victoria told me... She told me her power, Edward, and it is the most frightful thing I have heard of. Do you know what she can do? She has the gift to make a person go insane, wishing for death and forgetting of others he or she once loved. She didn't use the gift on me... No, she threatened to use the gift on you. I cannot bare to think of you going insane and forgetting about me...wishing for death than me. I had to do this...I had to die. I'll treasure all our memories in heaven or hell, I do not care as long as I have your love with me...**

**I love you, Bella.**

**PS: Look underneath the loose floorboard next to my wardrobe...If you love me, you'll figure it out.**

"Oh Bella...You didn't need to...You shouldn't have." I tightened my grip on the bed's blanket. So, Victoria threatened my Bella?

That just added to my motivating list on: Why I should painfully kill Victoria.

I layed the letter on the bed carefully, and walked over to the wardrobe and began to search around for a loose floorboard. I found it in twenty seconds.

My fingers tore the board away fiercely as I searched for what Bella had put there... It was a shoe box, but I didn't mind that as I tore off the lid. A small box, the size of my two fists sad neatly in the middle of the shoebox. It was highly decorated with designs of flowers and vines; leaves and oaks; fishes, birds, and animals. It was so beautiful, I wondered where Bella had gotten it.

A note layed on top of the box:

_This box can only be opened_

_If you can understand my mind,_

_You will only figure this out,_

_If our hearts are truly bound_

I smiled at the poem, Bella wasn't a big on poems, but this wasn't _that_ bad as usual. Then I flipped the note over to see a sentence.

_**These three numbers were important to me on the first day I was a vampire.**_

Then I obeserved the box more closely. It has a lock on it. Those locks with three combonations and the wheel you had to turn. I observed the lock closely, I could just break the lock right now, but I couldn't. Bella wanted me to find out the code with only my mind and heart.

With more closer observations, I found out the Bella had somehow fixed the lock to have the number she actually wanted the code to be. _My little Bella the engineer_, I thought silently to my self.

I sighed as I began to think, what three numbers were important to Bella? What three numbers were important to Bella? Three numbers that she, _not me_, would never forget?

I tried the date: 5/12/7

It didn't work. I frowned, what else? What three numbers was something Bella would cherish that day?

I tried and tried many numbers...It just wouldn't _open_.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks. Two weeks I've tried as many combonations I could think of. Many times I just wanted to snap the lock in half and just open the damned box, but I couldn't will myself to. It was Bella's final wish for me to open it (without breaking the lock) and I would honor that wish.

I glared at the box hard, "Damn you...Why won't you open?"

"Talking to inanimate objects. That is way beyond pathetic, Edward." Alice opened the door to my room and came inside. She looked at me with hard eyes as she took me by the arm and dragged me out of my room. "We're going to go see Carlisle."

"What? Why, Alice? I need to..."

Alice shook her head, "Edward, you've spent two weeks in your room trying to open that box without even hunting! You need to realize sooner or later, that damned box will not open!" I've never heard Alice cuss or swear around the house. She would on special occasions but it was still surprising to hear such words coming out of her pixie-like mouth.

Alice opened the door to Carlisle's office and pushed me into the chair. "Carlisle! I want you to talk some sense into this boy." Alice grunted as she saw Carlisle patiently closing his book and folding his hands loosley in front of him with ease.

I scowled, "Nothings wrong with me..." What a lie. Of course theirs something wrong with me. My sweet Bella is dead and...and I'll never see her again for the rest of this fucking long eternity.

Carlisle looked at me with a slight hint of sadness and understanding. How would he understand? He never lost Esme for one minute of his life. "Alice, would you mind leaving us alone for a second?"

She stared suspiciously at the two of us but still, obeyed Carlisle's wish and exited the room. Carlisle turned his head towards me, his eyes kind. "Now, Edward."

"If your going to make me give up on the box, don't say anything please, Carlisle," I whispered. How would I be able to handle it if he, my 'father', discouraged me from the box too?

He broke into a smile, understanding still dawning upon his face, "I wasn't going to say that, Edward. I was actually going to say that I'd like you to see a friend of mine."

I raised one eyebrow, a friend? "Who is it?"

Carlisle smiled and said in a clear voice, "Come in Vivian." **(A/N- XD I love the name Vivian...Heh heh...Yeah...)**

Vivian? Understanding creeped through me as I growled, "Carlisle... I am not going to forget about Bella that easily."

"Edward, I'm not introducing you to Vivian for that. No, Vivian here has a gift that might me suitable help for you and your quest." I didn't notice as a vampiress walked out of the dark shadowed corner. Her golden-butterscotch eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Carlisle, is this the boy you have been talking about?" The girl, or should I say teen, looked just about my age, maybe a bit older. I didn't expect it, but she was actually asian! I haven't seen an asian vampire in a long time, and this just reminded me how fierce and feline they looked. This Vivian looked like a tiger ready to trick a prey into her paws.

He introduced us, "Vivian, this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is my friend from a long time ago, Vivian."

Vivian laughed, her eyes narrowing into slits that made her look more cat-ish, "It wasn't that long ago, dear Carlisle." She walked over to me, her kimono flowing behind her like silk. "Nice to meet you Edward." Her eyes appraised me up and down, "I have to say, you aren't what I was expecting. Maybe a bit more skinny and wierd looking." She waved her hand elsewhere, "Who cares though? I'm Vivian, nineteen when I was changed, six-hundred and seventy odd years of vampirehood."

That was almost seven-hundred years! My eyes looked from Vivian to Carlisle, "How do you think she'll be able to help me, Carlisle?"

Vivian answered before Carlisle could, "Because I have the purrr-fect gift that will help you." Her eyes gleamed more as she purred like a cat. This girl must have been a really fond of cats when she was human, because she was acting more feline and feral by the second.

"What is the gift?" I asked curiosly. Just how would Vivian be able to help me?

Vivian smiled, "The gift to see into the past." She sighed, "Although to see into where and when of the past, I'll have to be where that place is to fully see."

Carlisle nodded towards Vivian's direction, "I have asked her to help you. Didn't you say that the three numbers are found on the day when her transformation ended?"

I nodded silently, so this was how Vivan would help... "Are you seriously willing to help me, Vivian?"

Vivian smiled, her smiles were odd somehow. It wasn't friendly, it wasn't mean, it was more like a threat saying: You get on the wrong side of me, your dead. "Of course, I'd do anything to help the son of dear, old Carlisle here. Carlisle, by the way, you simply have to introduce me to your family!"

"Of course," Carlisle stood up, "Why not now?"

"Purrrr-fect," Vivian purred deeply. Her exotic human life not only made her act like a cat, it made her move like one. She slinked down the stairs, her steps lithe and smooth. It was more silent than me or Carlisle's footsteps. Her body was loose and free but it seemed to be ready to strike whenever.

Everyone was sitting around in the living room, Jasper and Emmett playing their X-Box games while Esme, Rosalie, and Alice chatted about girl things. None of them bothered to look up when we entered, they assumed that no one that they did not knew was here.

I silently tried to read Vivian's mind for the first time and surprisingly, found it heavily gaurded. It wasn't immune to my powers like Bella's. Her mind was more like she was afraid of what others would find inside her mind. That made me even more curious.

Vivian didn't mind that no one look up, "Well Carlisle, what a nice family you have."

That made everyone look up by the new voice. Emmett wolf-whistled when he saw Vivian and Rosale slapped him on the head in return. Vivian just smiled slightly and didn't reply. Alice looked at Vivian with bright eyes, "Who're you?"

Carlisle motioned towards Vivian, "Everyone, meet Vivian Lesington. She's an old friend of mine." Carlisle turned towards Vivian, "Vivian, I'd like you to meet my family, Es--"

Vivian raised her hand, her eyes shining with brilliancy as she began to walk towards all of them. She first went to Rosalie, Alice and Esme, "Ah, the so-called beauty of the family: Rosalie. Nice to meet you. And Alice, the sweet girl who sees like I, except the future. Esme, of course, my dear Carlisle's wife." Vivian nodded towards each of them. Then she turned towards Jasper and Emmett, "Jasper, the emotion-controller of the house, you must have had a hard time these weeks." She secretly glanced at me pointedly then turned back to Emmett. "Emmett, the muscle of the family, are we? Strength is imporant, but so is balance Emmett, remember that."

Vivian seemed to talk like Aro and the others, a voice filled with knowledge of past, time, and the present. She may have looked like a teenager, but she surely spoke like an adult.

Then she turned around slowly to meet my glare, "And of course, Edward. We've already met upstairs... A mind-reader like you should have already known the password, but yet, Bella is immune to everyone's power. Ahh, it would have been more easy if you could have read her mind, but no matter. I have also heard you are the fastest in the familly, I do like to have a competition here and there."

My breath caught against my chest, how did she know of Bella?

Vivian seemed to understand my questioning eyes since she walked closer to me, her eyes holding mine. I was almost being hypnotised by her golden eyes that seemed to not end, "Bella, Bella, Bella. The sweet, innocent girl who left you like a dog abandoning a bone. The girl who has chosen to die rather than fight for your love. How saddening, would you really call that love, dear Edward?"

Anger boiled under my skin, how dare she insult the love we shared? I opened my eyes to retaliate when Carlisle stepped in, "Well then, seeing that you already looked into the past of everyone's lives here, Vivian, you must know of the guest room?"

Her eyes still stared into mine as she answered with a huge smile, her teeth shining, "Of course, it's right next to Edward's room, correct?"

Carlisle nodded quietly, she licked her two fangs that seemed to have appeared there out of nowhere, "I see, would little Edward mine showing me to the guest room?"

I began to shake my head when Carlisle shot me a look, _She is our guest, be polite, Edward. If you want her to help, hold your tongue. _I clenched my teeth together and Carlisle nodded, motioning with his hand to guide her to the room.

"So, Edward..." Vivian spoke as she walked up the stairs slowly, "Tomorrow I will visit dear-old Bella's room to check into the past, okay?"

I grunted, "Sure."

Vivian turned around abruptly, "Did she love you Edward?" The question was so all-of-a-sudden and random that I didn't answer for a second.

"Yes. Yes, she loved me with all her heart," I answered forcefully, she did, didn't she?

She laughed chillingly, "Well, what a pity!" Those feline fangs seemed to have returned again. I stared at them as she smiled.

She caught my gaze staring at her teeth and laughed again, "Ah, you are wondering about my odd canines, aren't you?" She closed her mouth for a second then broke into a smile again, this time no canines were there. "A little trick I figured out after I changed. It seems, my fondness of cats in my past life affected me verrrry greatly here." Her eyes immediately brightened, "Especially my balance, would you like to see?"

Before I replied, she jumped up to stand on the long, skinny wooden pole that ran straight perpendicular to the floor. She was standing on it with one feet, she then did a hand stand and only held herself up with a finger. "Of course, this doesn't even show my true balance. I'm actually more balanced on the battle field rather than at home." She jumped down and landed gracefully on her two feet.

All I did was stare. Vivian laughed loudly, "Ah, your not much of a talkative boy, are you Edward?"

She patted my cheek, "Get some rest, hon, we'll be working a lot tomorrow!" Then she turned around swiftly and ran towards the guest room with the grace of a cat. Her kimono flowed gently around her, stirring the air as she opened and closed the door.

I cringed slightly, "I have to spend tomorrow with her?"

I heard a loud voice, "YOU BET CHA!!" Then a loud laugh followed that as I grudgingly slammed my door shut behind me, was I the mouse being played with by the cat?


	3. Chapter 3

I reached out towards her, my eyes brightening with excitement, was that her? She was getting farther away by the second, I needed to reach her...I began to run, running as fast as I could, but I could not reach her...I could not reach my Bella...

I bolted up from my bed as I felt water fall down on me in great amounts. I spluttered as my hair covered my eyes. "What the?!?!"

Vivian sat there on the floor, her eyes amused to the greatest. She was wearing another kimono, this time florescent green, with a dragon that wrapped around her body. She then slowly began to speak, a tint of an Asian accent on her voice. "You know, I truly thought Vampires couldn't sleep or anything, but boy, you just proved me wrong. You've been staring at the cieling for hours, your eyes closed."

My eyes scanned at my clothes, they were all wet, including my couch. "Why'd you dump water on me?" I decided to shy away from the subject of me thinking of...her.

Her eyes examined me closely, "Well, I thought we should begin on your little quest."

The box! I immediately stood up from the couch, "Lets go."

Laughter came out of her mouth, unbelieving, cold laughter that spoke of no joy, "With you dripping with water? No, go get dressed, I'll be waiting outside." Vivian stood up looked around me room with a hint of surprisement and walked out. "Be quick."

I grabbed a random loose shirt and pants and just put them on, not bothering to shower. I'd do that later. I opened my door and closed it, and saw Vivian leaning back on the wall, her eyes examining the house. "Well, you can shower later if you want," she said, not even looking at me and yet knowing I hadn't showered. I scowled.

She pushed off from the wall and swept her dark brown (almost black) hair behind her shoulders and stared at me with those same, golden eyes. "Now, Edward, I'm going to tell you a few rules." She didn't wait for me to speak before she continued, "Now, to see what I am seeing from the past, you will have to enter my mind."

I closed my mouth, was she going to let me enter her mind? Vivian stared at me for a long time, "I will let you enter my mind...only, only if you promise to _only_ look at the past I am seeing, and _nothing_ else." Her eyes burned with the force as she said those words.

"Okay. I won't invade or read anything else..." I whispered, this only added to my curiosity. What was she hiding so deeply in her mind?

Vivian only examined me more forcefully, "I've never let anyone into my mind, mind you. Not Aro, not Shirley, not..." Vivian looked away for a second then whispered, "Not even William." She sighed sadly for a second, showing the first true emotions I seen. I wanted to question her about it, but she then returned to what she was before. A hard, feline girl, "Now, let's go to your Bella's room."

I sighed, so was this the day I'd be able to see what was in that box Bella left me? "Come on, it's over here," I said gruffly, my voice seemed strange to me, as if I've never heard before.

She just nodded and followed as I opened the door to her. A faint trace of her scent was still in the room, but it was so, so faint. Vivian breathed deeply and sighed, "Well then. I'm going to stop blocking my mind, I'm only trusting you Edward, because of Carlisle. Don't throw away that trust, because I won't ever let you get it back again."

I nodded and she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes silently; her body was tense as she finally let her mind open free.

_Bella broke off of her screaming as she laid silently on her bed, her face plastered with sweat. Her eyes opened silently and I gasped as I saw my lovely Bella again. But she could not see me, only the Edward from the past._

_"Bella?" The old me whispered._

_Bella jumped up from her bed and ran into my arms, hugging me tightly. She pulled back and kissed the old me on the lips hard, I yearned for her taste... The old me laughed freely, something I haven't done for a while, and looked down at Bella with loving eyes. "I love you," he whispered._

_My heart wrenched at the sight, "I loved you so much, Bella..." I whispered to myself, they couldn't hear me._

_Bella pulled back and then she and the old me began to talk about random things. I tried to listen to hear if she spoke of any numbers and I thought I caught a number in the air when something caught my attention._

_It was a faded sound, a crying. And I knew, it wasn't the past vision, it belonged to Vivian's mind. I ignored it, I could not look into it, she had made me promise. I focused my mind on what Bella was saying when the crying became louder and louder._

_This time, my curiosity got the better of me and I began to grasp out to the crying..._

_["Don't leave me William...please, don't. Don't!" Vivian cried out as she grasped at a handsome vampire's arm._

_The William, I guess was his name, turned back to look into Vivian's eyes, "I'm sorry, Viv, just forget about me 'kay? This is for the best." William unhinged Vivian's desperate grasp and began to walk away._

_Vivian began to sob dryly into her knees as she fell to the ground, "William, don't, please don't! I'll never be able to love...I'll never be the same... How can you just steal away my heart and leave with it?"_

_William did not speak instead, he said in the coldest voice possible, "I never loved you, Vivian."_

_Her face suddenly became angry, "Then what about before? Were you pretending to love me?!"_

_He didn't say anything for a moment... "I never pretended, Vivian...Because I never loved you."_

_Then he left finally, left Vivian to cry into her arms with no tears or someone to embrace her. No family to hold her in their arms as she sobbed and sobbed endlessly._

_This reminded me of the time... When I left Bella. Could Bella have felt like this too? Sobbing all night and day?_

Suddenly, I felt someone forcing me out of her mind, her visions. A rough breathing and gasping reached my ears as I opened my eyes. Vivian was sitting their, curled in that same little ball, her eyes black as midnight as she tried to control herself.

I felt guilty, I had broken her promise. I had broken the trust, and now I could never go back into that vision for the three numbers. "Vivian, I'm.. I'm sorr--"

"Leave." She commanded in a low, dangerous voice that threatened to explode any second.

"Vivian..." I tried to apoligize...

Her eyes raised and met mine, through all the anger I could see, I saw a hint of sadness. "Leave, Edward. LEAVE NOW." Her eyes glinted dangerously.

I stood up from my cross-legged position and left Vivian in Bella's room, curled up in a ball and trying to order her thoughts together.

Alice looked out from her room, her eyes curious. "What was that about, Edward? Was Vivian screaming?"

I looked down at the floor, another wave of guilt flowing through me. "Yeah...that was her."

Alice examined me closely, her eyes scrutinizing my expression. "What have you done, Edward? What did you do to her?" Her voice was soft and quiet, the house seemed to echo her question.

"I... I'll see you later Alice," I whispered as I shut the door of my room closed behind me. How could I do that? How could I look into her past? Was I some sort of sick person who couldn't even follow some simple rules and betray someone's trust?! I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

A knock came from the door, and I cautiously tried to figure out who it was by their thoughts. It was Carlisle. I couldn't bear to feel the guilt coming off of me again anymore. Carlisle would be tremendously disappointed in me, and he had a right to be disappointed. "C-Come in."

Carlisle came in with a stern face, his face looked at me with saddened disapproval, that only made me choke up on the guilt harder.

"Edward..." Carlisle shook his head, "How could you do that? Do you know how hard it was to convince her to let you inside her mind?" He sighed, "Now, she won't even talk to me, Edward. She's one of my oldest collegues, having her not talk to me is a tremendous hurt to my pride."

I looked down at the floor, my eyes eyeing the pattern of the carpet. "I'm sorry, dad, it's just...I just couldn't stop myself from looking in. It was just too tempting."

Carlisle rubbed his temples, "Edward, it will be hard to persuade her to give you another chance. I'm pretty sure it's a lost cause."

My eyes looked up quickly. "Please, Carlisle, I need to find out the code!" His eyes softened as he met mine and he slowly nodded.

"I'll try to change her mind, but Edward, you will have to apoligize to her. And make sure you do it before she gets even more angry at you." Carlisle left then, leaving me to think of a way to say sorry to the most thick-skinned, expressionless girl. Was that even possible?


End file.
